fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scythe
A weapon class with many combo's that involve running, slashing, aerial and mid-evade attacks. The Scythe is always linked with a mini bowgun (that resembles a pistol) that can be used for ranged shots at distant monsters at a much higher fire rate than any of the standalone bowguns, or can be shot at a monster during a combo with the scythe itself. Description The Scythe has a special mode called 'Grim Reaper' that heavily increases the damage output, increases affinity naturally, increases movement speed and unlocks combo's that involve shooting the pistol while attacking with the scythe at the same time. * Unlike any of the other weapons, it is possible to sprint with the Scythe unsheathed with using any form of styles, it is also possible to shoot with the mini-bowgun (pistol). (Using Extreme Style with the Scythe doubles the running speed). * The pistol has to be reloaded for both the normal, rapid-fire, explosive and elemental shots, but the burst shots come naturally when you're in 'Grim Reaper' mode. * Bursts from the pistol being vapour-locked into the Scythe can allow for energy streams that either allow for very long-term aerial attacks or allow the hunter to maneavuer across large stretches of land very fast. 'Control Scheme' Grind Slam: You slam the sharp edge of the scythe into the ground. Slash: You slash the sharp edge of the scythe in a 90 degrees angle. Upwards Slash: While you're sprinting with the scythe unsheathed, you can press Triangle and X at the same time to jump upwards, doing a powerful slash while mid-air, then skewering the monster part as you land. 180 Slash: You will swing the sharp edge of the scythe in a 180 degrees angle. 360 Slash: You will swing the sharp edge of the scythe in a 18 degrees angle before turning around and repeating it, covering a 360 degrees angle. Shoot: You aim and shoot with the pistol, can be done with or without the scythe sheathed. Auto-lock enabled makes the pistol automatically lock on to the target. Rapid-Fire Shot: It can be switched from shooting standard shots to shooting in a rapid-fire fashion. Can be done with or without the scythe sheathed. Hand Cannon Shot: It can be switched to shooting out explosive hues of powder that explode after either a set period of time or shooting at where the hues of powder are at which instantly cause the explosion. It is possible to stack up the hues of powder, allowing for colossal concussive explosions to be dealt to the monster. Elemental/Ailmental Shot: It can be switched from the standard shots to an element typed shot that can be applied to either shooting like the standard, shooting in a rapid-fire fashion, or shooting explosive AOE elemental/ailmental effects. Slam Slash: You will slam the sharp edge of the scythe into the ground before uppercutting it and then slashing it in a 180 degrees angle before swinging it in a 360 degrees angle. Twister Butcher: You can swing the scythe consistently, dealing damage to monsters nearby, before then swinging it around in similar fashion to a twister, this lasts for 10 seconds and you can move your analog stick to move your hunter as they're twisting around to heavily damage monsters. You can evade out of it, or you can spin for the full 10 seconds but drain your stamina and need to recover it briefly. Leaving Cuts: Slashes and swipes the scythe in front of it, chipping away at the target like a pickaxe. Grim Skewer: You can spin the scythe in similar fashion to a drill and proceed to skewer the target, dealing a ton of continuous damage. Red Cheese Hole Maker: Half-way dashes the sharp edge of the scythe at the monster, skews it back out then dashes it at another part of the monster, then rinses and repeats this 5 times before spinning the scythe and slicing the body part to deal massive damage. Mid-Evade Slash: You can evade/roll while skewering the scythe at the monster, dealing a fair bit of damage while evading. Leap Dash: When sprinting, it is possible to leap and then evade mid-air while slashing away like a butcher before landing. Leap Dash Aerial Dunk: Same as the Leap Dash, but ends in a second jump from the player and a slam of the sharp end of the edge from the air, at a targeted monster. Absorption: Spins the scythe consistently, grabs the far end of the scythe, then sticks the sharp edge into the monster, liquid starts to show at the far end of the scythe, stored in a transparent container, this unlocks grim reaper mode. *Recommended to only do this when the monster is either stunned, fallen over, exhausted, paralysed or asleep as the monsters can attack you while doing this, and this can interrupt the absorption alongside kill off most of your gauge. Grim Reaper Mode Note: You reach Grim Reaper Mode by filling the phantom gauge, and then one its full, you can do a move called 'Absorption', which absorbs the monsters energy and grants Grim Reaper mode until the gauge runs out (can run out in a timespan of 3 minutes). Getting hit by a monster will bring the gauge down whether you're in grim reaper mode or not, but hitting them will bring it back up. Round-a-Bout: While spinning the scythe, it can last for 20 seconds in comparison to 10, and you can shoot your pistol during thi Slash Shot: Slashes in a 360 degrees angle in all directions, while shooting out bullets in all directions at the same time. Grim Boomseye: You can aim your pistol while running with your scythe unsheathened, then shoot the pistol backwards to launch yourself at the hunter as the scythe is reared from the right side, then swinging to the left side, dealing a ton of damage. Bulletstorm Divebomb: You can leap upwards to shoot out a bunch of bullets, while swinging the scythe at the same tim Quadro Aerial Slash: You can sprint with the scythe unsheathed and then jump upwards, unleashing 4 slashes with the scythe before crashing back down. Rollercoaster: You can spring with the scythe unsheathed, then jump upwards, then shoot the ground to launch yourself further upwards, then swing in a vertical fashion like a shuriken, as you hit the ground, you cause a lethal slam before then immediately slashing. Wall Run: If their is a wall or a tall ledge, you can run on the side of it briefly, this can be used for various guaranteed mount attacks. Wall Blood Trail: While running on the side of a wall, you can lengthen out your scythe as you're running on the side, cutting up any nearby monsters, can almost OHKO most smaller monsters and can break the parts of large monsters very easily. Wall Rocket Slash Leap: While running on the side of a wall, you can shoot your pistol backwards to launch yourself at either the other side of a wall (if it is close enough) or at the monster within the area. The Grim Judgement: Will do many repeated slashes that is similar to extreme style charge blade before slamming the cannisters near the sharp edge of the scythe, swiping the scythe and then charging a really powerful slash that hits a 300 degrees angle, deals a colossal amount of damage and ends the grim reaper mode as this is done. Icon Explanation Ever since the discovery of the New World and the reasoning for the Elder Crossing being found out, the Guild's armoury branch on the New World has gained extra fundings and decided to put their fundings into making brand new weaponry classes altogether. The Scythe is one of them. Notes - The pistol can be wielded separately with Scythe sheathed and has infinite ammo, but the standard shots do miniscule damage. - Weapon idea by TheElusiveOne. - The inclusion of the pistol, the attacking mid-evasion and the various other combo's was made to differentiate it drastically from the longsword and greatsword. Category:Idea Category:Weapon Creation Category:ElusiveSeeker